familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James S. Morrow (1846-1902)
__TOC__ OVERVIEW James and Ellen probably married about 1866 in Waterbury, Washington Co, VT. They moved to Michigan sometime between the birth of their son Thomas Martin in 1873, and the birth of James A. in 1878. By the 1900 census they had relocated to Lakeville, Dickinson Co, IA. They had five children, two girls and three boys. Ellen died in 1901 in Dickinson Co. James died the following year in Cass Minnesota, where he is thought to have been visiting his daughter Tressa, who had just given birth to a son. Vita * Born: 19 Mar 1846 VT. From gravestone, and census records. Gravestone reading by TL Willis in the 1980's gives the YOB as 1856; he questioned the date at the time, but cofirmed the reading by checking with the cemetery's records. Census records, however, give a YOB as 1846/47. It is thought that the YOB on the gravestone is in error, as he is shown as being 10 years of age in 1850 in his parents household. He is also shown as 15 years of age in the 1860 census; while the census record YOB are somewhat erratic, he could not have been born in 1856 since he appears previously in the 1850 census. * Married: c1866 Ellen Stackpole (1847-1901) * Died: 5 April 1902, Pine River, Cass MN * Burial: Ancestry James S, was the son of James Morrow (1784-1881) and Katherine McNulty (1802-1894), the immigrant ancestors. James and Katherine married in Ireland c1832, as their first child, Maria, was born there in 1833. Examination of the DOB's and POB's of their children suggests that James and Katherine came to America c1836, about ten years prior to the beginning of the Irish Potatoe Famine. They settled first in Moretown, Washington Co, VT, and later moved to Waterbury in the same county. The death certificates of James and Katherine identify their parents as Patrick Morrow and Bridgett McCarty, Mark McNulty, and Mary O'Harren, respectively. We have little other information about them. Little is known of Ellen's family, beyond the fact that they were Irish, and immigrated to America in 1847. That later point is known only because two of Ellen's children, Margaret Mariah, and Thomas Martin, identified their mother's place of birth as "at sea", indicating that she was born at the time of her parents immigration to this country. Family tradition passed down by Ellen's Granddaughter, Evelyn Francis Morrow (1913-2005), relates that her grandmother Sophia Cecelia Mucha ( - ) had been born at sea or at Ellis Island. However, ship records have been located that show Sophia as immigrating with her parents and landing at New York when she was about three years of age. Thus, the family tradition that Sophia was born at Ellis Island is probably derived from the fact that Evelyn's other grandmother, Ellen Stackpole was in fact "born at sea". Child List *Margaret Mariah Morrow (1867-1930) = 1891 George H. Stoddard (c1855-?) *Tressa Morrow (1871-1933) = 1892 1) Eugene Clark (1859-1903); 2) Francis Scribner (1856-1931) *Thomas Martin Morrow (1873-1917) = 1896 Rosa Pritchard (1873-1933) *James Albert Morrow (1878-1938) = Sohia Cecilia Mucha (?-?) *Patrick Henry Morrow (1881-?) = 1902 Minnie M Pritchard (?-?) type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Time Line Date James S. Morrow Ellen Stackpole Historical Events 1845 Start of Potatoe Famine 1846 Born Waterbury, Washington Co, VT 1847 born at sea, or Ireland 1848 1848 1849 1850 1851 End of Potatoe Famine 1852 1853 1854 1855 1856 1857 1858 1859 1860 1861 Start of Us Civil War 1862 1863 1864 1865 End of US Civil War 1866 Marriage of James and Ellen 1867 Birth of first child, Margaret Mariah Morrow (1867-1930) 1868 1869 1870 1871 1872 1873 Birth of Thomas Martin Morrow (1873-1917) in Vermont Panic of 1873 1874 1875 1876 1877 1878 Birth of James Albert Morrow (1878-1938) in Michigan 1879 1880 1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1887 1888 1889 1890 1891 Marriage of Margaret Mariah Morrow (1867-1930) in Iowa 1892 invention of the gasoline-powered tractor 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 Death of Ellen in Clay County IA 1902 Death of James, while visiting Daughter Tressa in Cass Co MN 1903 Death of Tressa's husband Eugene Clark, in Cass Co, MN 1904 Tressa remarries 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 Family History Records References Category:Morrow